<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride by FatherIimaginedyoutaller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503605">Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller'>FatherIimaginedyoutaller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Coming Out, Family Feels, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian comes to Dick's apartment on a weekday because he has something important to tell him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Wally West II, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damian sighed and opened the door of Dick's apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of bars' chalk and lemon tea immediately made him feel like home. He looked around the living room: the old bed-couch he slept on so many weekends, the 42 inch tv where they both watched animal documentaries and the grim coffee table where they put their feet up and probably gave Alfred a stroke by doing so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damian?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy turned around to where the bathroom was to see his brother coming out of it in his casual clothes, he could see the Nightwing suit hanging on the room's door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Why are you here on a weekday?" Dick asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.  He looked down and twirled his fingers, nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> His brother's eyes widened "Hey. Is everything okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy tried to come up with some of his usual trademark snark but nothing came out. Instead, some tears started to fall off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Dick was concerned."Oh God, what-what's wrong? He asked, terrified "Is it Bruce? Is he okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baba is fine, Richard," Damian responded wiping his tears with his sleeve and looking away."I, I just have something to tell you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-you're not dying are you?" Dick went straight to eleven "God Damian I swear if you're hiding that from me-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Now Damian snapped:  "I'M NOT DYING, GRAYSON," Dick jumped a little "Don't be ridiculous."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then what the hell is going on?" He asked, with a little bit of an angry tone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy wonder knew that he couldn't keep it bottled up anymore, he had hoped it went better that this, but his emotions had gotten the better of him. So now he was congested and trying to find the words. He closed his eyes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds went by when he finally did find the words:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian opened his eyes as if he expected something to have bitten him by now, he looked up at his brother who was staring at him, incredulous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took that as a sign that he should clarify:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it, Richard, I'm gay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick frowned."You can't scare me like that, dude! I thought something horrible was happening."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Richard, is it me having a complete nervous breakdown over my sexuality not enough for you?" Damian retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!.. I-I mean–I'm sorry Damian" Dick got closer and caressed Damian's cheek, the boy allowed this and let himself melt into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm proud of you" Dick said "You know that, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." Damian rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick smiled "Have you told anyone else?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," the boy looked down, Dick noticed a blush crawling up his cheeks. "my...boyfriend knows."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian's eyes widened as his brother hugged him for dear life and his blush only grew redder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so happy for you!" He squealed in joy "Who is he?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wallace. Kid Flash."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wally 's cousin?" The boy nodded " That 's amazing. He's great. " </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm aware of that, Richard," Damian said "I wouldn't be dating him otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick's smile only grew wider. He was so happy his brother, almost son, had found someone he liked and that wanted to date. He had grown up so fast he couldn't believe he was now fifteen and in a relationship with someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so happy for you, Damian," Dick said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That...means a lot to me Richard." Damian responded. "Because I need your help."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm planning on coming out to baba tonight," He explained "And I would appreciate if you were there for...support"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick immediately hugged him again: "Of course, Little D"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>